The invention relates to a pivot bearing including a spherical body held in a case and with which a mounting rod is associated in a substantially central manner.
A pivot bearing of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,263, which is incorporated herein by reference. The pivot bearing is configured as a bearing for axle supports, steering gear or the like in motor vehicles, and has a spherical body which rigidly surrounds a link pin circumferentially. Between the case and the link pin is a sleeve-like link body of elastomeric material under radial bias. At both ends of the elastomeric link body there are supporting rings by which it is held in the case and which simultaneously provide a limit for the deflection movements. The dynamic characteristics of this pivot bearing are not very satisfactory; swiveling angles of more than 10.degree. and low-force swiveling movement cannot be achieved. Furthermore, due to the configuration of the rubber cushion the properties of isolating vibrations produced in operation are not very satisfactory.